


time to Suffer™

by c0brastarship



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Group chat, KIK, M/M, Swearing, We'll see what happens - Freeform, also i'm not too sure about those last two tags, group chat au, literally so much gay, sex references oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0brastarship/pseuds/c0brastarship
Summary: literally just another bandom group chat fic lololol ft. approximately no cishet people





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sup 
> 
> anyway this is my first fanfic on ao3 sO feel free to judge lmao it's gonna suck

gaylord has added fedorahoe, ya boy joe troh, Andy, bread, cryan, spaghetti, Jon Walker, gaylord, hot dog, milk, and ray to the chat 

gaylord has named the chat “time to Suffer™”

bread: well look what we have here 

fedorahoe: pete 

gaylord: yes babe 

fedorahoe: why is my username fedorahoe 

gaylord: gotta blast 

fedorahoe: i hate it fuck you 

gaylord: well you're not changing it back 

fedorahoe: f uc k o ff

gaylord: peter 

gaylord: gerard 

gaylord: we have the same username 

gaylord: that appears to be the truth 

cryan: can one of u change ur username please and thank u 

gaylord has changed their username to Gaylord™ 

Gaylord™: is this better 

cryan: which one is pete and which one is not pete 

Gaylord™: “not pete” 

Gaylord™: rude


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adding in some new characters yo

bread: where are my sons 

cryan: u mean tyler and josh 

cryan: also they're dating plz don't call them ur sons thanks 

gaylord: shit i forgot to add them 

gaylord has added blurryface and josh dun!! to the chat 

Gaylord™: hello children 

josh dun!!: why is this chat called “time to Suffer™”

bread: because it’s time to Suffer™ 

josh dun!!: thanks 

bread: thanks 

hot dog: what 

bread: who’s hot dog 

bread: oh it’s frank nvm 

cryan: frank why. r u hot dog 

hot dog: yknow

hot dog: frank

hot dog: its another word for hot dog 

brendon: wiener is also another word for hot dog 

gaylord: wiener 

gaylord: thats a little gay 

hot dog has changed their username to wiener 

bread: bITCH 

fedorahoe: brendon is there a problem i can help you with 

bread: where the FU cK is mel 

gaylord: oops 

gaylord has added crybaby to the chat 

crybaby: sup bitch 

bread: sup bitch 

cryan: sup bitch 

crybaby: no ryan u can’t do it with us 

bread: she’s right ryan i’m sorry 

cryan: im ur boyfriend and thats rude 

bread: sorry 

cryan: sorry 

bread: ily 

cryan: ily2 

Gaylord™: otp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try to make longer chapters but iT MIGHT NOT HAPPEN SUE ME


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where they find out about melanie's crush

ya boy joe troh: good morning children 

spaghetti: hi 

bread: yas joe and spencer have arrivED 

fedorahoe: brendon they’ve been here the whole time 

bread: did i ask patty boy 

fedorahoe: that makes me a little uncomfortable 

cryan: same tbh 

Jon Walker: Spencer!! Good morning!! Ily 

spaghetti: ily <3 

crybaby: yall r too cute smh 

bread: everyone is here this group chat is ALIVE 

ya boy joe troh: uhm excuse me andy isn’t here 

Gaylord™: neither are mikey and ray 

bread: correction; /almost/ everyone is here this group chat is nearly ALIVE 

ray: did someone call 

milk: sup 

Andy: Good morning 

bread: EVERYONE IS HERE THIS IS LI T WHAT A TiME tO BE A L I Ve

Gaylord™: ryan please calm your boyfriend 

crybaby: so many couples smH 

bread: aw

bread: mel is loNEly

bread: hey i have an idea 

crybaby: what is it 

bread: ‘,:) 

crybaby: oh no 

bread: ‘,:))) 

crybaby: OH NO 

hot dog: brendon and mel whats going on 

bread: ‘,:))))())()())) 

crybaby: STOP HIM 

bread has added ashley f to the chat 

crybaby: somebody kill me 

ashley f: hi!! 

hot dog: hey 

Gaylord™: welcome 

josh dun!!: get ready to Suffer™ 

hot dog: im gonna repeat myself,, bREDNOn aAND MEL WHATS GOiGN ONN 

ashley f: mel!! we’ve got english together! at least i know somebody in here

crybaby: hiya ashley 

ashley f: you guys seem lovely but why am i in this group chat? 

bread: melanie if you don’t tell her i will 

crybaby: fuck off brendon 

crybaby: um

crybaby: ashley i think ur rlly cute n i was wondering if u would like to go out with me? 

ashley f: yeah!! i was gonna ask you out on monday but yeah!!! 

crybaby: HELL YEAh THE GIRL I LIKE LIKES ME BACK 

ashley f: you’re so cute omg 

crybaby: <333 

bread: you’re welcome by the way 

crybaby: brendon i hate u but thanks bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you couldn't tell from the summary, i'm friends trAS h lol


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more characters yay!!

gaylord has added snake fucker, vicky t, alex, Ryland, and nate n to the chat 

 

alex has left the chat 

 

Ryland has left the chat 

 

snake fucker: sup bitches

 

vicky t: is no one going to add them back or 

 

nate n: eh it’s just a group chat 

 

gaylord: gabe 

 

gaylord: my homie 

 

gaylord: my dude 

 

gaylord: the light of my life 

 

snake fucker: um i have a boyfriend 

 

vicky t: no you don’t 

 

snake fucker: victoria did i fucking ask

 

nate n: what abt william

 

snake fucker: ffuc k o f f

 

cryan: william? the guy in ur english class? 

 

bread: ;)))) 

 

cryan: ;)))))))) 

 

bread has added billbeckett to the chat 

 

snake fucker: @ brendon and ryan can i just say that i hate you both and wish you the worst

 

billbeckett: what 

 

bread: gabe was just trying to say hi 

 

billbeckett: hi gabe 

 

snake fucker: hey bill

 

billbeckett: i go to school with all of you right?? 

 

cryan: ye 

 

fedorahoe: yeah 

 

Gaylord™: yuppers 

 

milk has removed Gaylord™ from the chat 

 

wiener has added Gaylord™ to the chat 

 

milk: gerard i stg if u ever say that again i will kick you 

 

Gaylord™: alrighty roo 

 

milk has removed Gaylord™ from the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gabilliam?? idk mate stay tuned to find out lmao


End file.
